It Doesn't Count
by Marx810
Summary: Thugboy and Ninjette have always had a certain level of sexual tension between them. But when Ninjette is feeling particularly vulnerable and the situation...lines up...just the right way, will the two reformed villains be able to stop themselves from making a mistake that neither could come back from? Rated M for language and sexual content.
_(A/N: I wanted to play around with something different and I noticed that there weren't too many Empowered stories on here so I thought I'd give it a go. It was pretty fun playing around with the characters so I might do it again at some point but at the moment, I don't have any concrete plans. For those who are a fan of the series, this takes place during the 4_ _th_ _volume as an alternative chapter to "Elephants, Cups, and Canoes". As always, feel free to review.)_

Despite what Empowered insisted, Mellow Mr. Monkey did _not_ have any bad dream suppression powers. They were just as horrible tonight as they were since the battle. Ninjette hated it. She hated it so much. She was fully aware that she'd become a cowering shell of her former self, but knowing and changing it were two completely different things. She didn't even know where to begin. She let out a very long sigh.

What made matters worse was that as much as she hated what she'd become, she was also content…comfortable. Most of that had to do with her current bed companions. To the front of her, sharing Mellow Mr. Monkey was her best friend Elissa aka Empowered, and behind her was her best friend's boyfriend, Thugboy. It almost made her feel guilty. Here she was, a supposed badass ninja and the thing making her keep her sanity were the two people in bed with her.

Ninjette had no qualms about admitting the fact that they both comforted her for different reasons. With Emp, it was because between the three of them, she was the only one with superpowers, flaky as they may be. Not to mention that she was in her suit just in case shit went down. If it wasn't for Emp in the first place, Ninjette would have been nothing more than a limbless royal baby making factory. Having her there wasn't enough for Ninjette to get a good night's sleep, but apparently it was enough for her to get any sleep at all.

Thugboy, on the other hand...he 'comforted' her because he was spooning her wearing only his underwear and while he might have been unconscious, his boner was currently poking her ass. She was enjoying this _way_ more than she should have, especially with Emp right there, but she couldn't help it. She could just pretend for a bit that she was the cause of that particular protrusion. She was even wearing one of Thugboy's shirts. One of only two articles of clothing she had on. Of course, that only worked with her eyes closed. As soon as she opened them, she saw Emp protecting her and immediately felt like shit. The mental conflict probably wasn't helping with her inability to stay asleep either.

She just laid in bed, trying not to think of her utter and complete humiliation, as well as trying not to think of how much she wanted the two layers of clothing separating her and Thugboy to vanish. It all equated to one thing. Not only was she a horrible ninja but she was also a horrible person. Not that that was really a surprise. If Emp knew half the things she'd done in her past, she'd never look at her the same way. The fucking frustrating thing was that Thugboy would probably shrug it off. She knew for a fact he had some deep, dark secrets. Assholes could sense one of their own. Like many times previous, there was a part of her that wondered what would have happened if her and Thugboy would have met first. But in her heart, she knew that would have been bad for everyone involved. Emp made both her and Thugboy's life better just by giving them something to aspire to, and they kept Emp's gargantuan insecurity, if not at bay, at least under better control that it would be by herself. It was a symbiotic relationship only proven more so by their current situation.

Ninjette tried to just make the best out of it and just closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of what was poking against her rear. She didn't move, however. That way it was all Thugboy and Emp's fault, at least from her point of view. Sure, she did initially suggest that Thugboy get in bed with them, but she never technically got to say the suggestion outloud. Emp did. Thugboy was the one who chose to sleep in only that tiny underwear. He chose not to sleep on his back and to spoon her instead. So at the moment, she was only 'victim' of circumstance.

If she were to start moving, however, then she'd be actively teasing him and that was a step too far. She really wanted to, though. Her imagination was staring to run wild. What distracted her was when Thugboy tightened his grip on her. It made his hips push harder against her as well, along with what felt like a very impressive member. His obsession with guns was definitely _not_ a compensation thing. Ninjette instinctively bit her bottom lip. That was still all Thugboy. Still didn't count.

Thugboy's lips were very close to her ears. She could feel his breath. That also meant that when he let out a small moan and mumbled, "You smell so good…" It went all through her. She inhaled deeply. If he were awake, she really needed to let him know she wasn't Emp. Just as she was about to, her voice was cut off as Thugboy's hand started to explore.

Ninjette had to bite back a moan as she felt his hands sliding down her toned belly. A quick shudder shook her body. His hands were going lower still. Ninjette turned her head back, to see that Thugboy's eyes were still closed. That explained a lot. He wasn't completely awake yet. She needed to change that. Ninjette let out another sigh and was about to when she was distracted once again when Thugboy's fingers found a tight, wet place to keep warm after moving her panties to the side.

Ninjette let out a slight whimper. This was wrong. Extremely wrong. And nothing good was going to come of it. But her voice was lost. Even half asleep, Thugboy's fingers moved expertly over her sex. She still didn't move or make a sound that either of her bedmates would have been able to hear. Ninjette might not have much but she was still plenty…stealthy… As her pussy was steadily probed, Thugboy's erection continued to press against her. Her eyes bulged when she realized it felt different... It felt more…defined…

Surely enough, when Ninjette reached behind her to see for herself, it was clear that Thugboy's underwear could no longer contain the beast inside. It was pressing directly against her skin. The layers of clothing between them were breaking down and breaking down quickly. She shouldn't have touched it. Thugboy responded immediately, taking it as an invitation and repositioning himself.

"Thugboy!" Ninjette harshly whispered, trying to get his attention before there could be any penetration. She had to quickly cover her mouth when she failed. He was inside of her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body responded in kind. She felt so…full. He'd gone so much deeper than his fingers. Ninjette hadn't realized how wet she was. His cock had just slid right in there, his strength making up for any initial resistance her pussy might have had.

Thugboy moaned. Ninjette's eyes immediately darted to Emp. She needed that guilt and she needed it right now. It was just one accidental thrust at this point. That was acceptable under the circumstances. Turning her head back, she tried to get Thugboy's attention again. She didn't know why she didn't just scratch him or something. She just wasn't thinking clearly for obvious reasons, but the only way she thought of to get him to pay attention was to…well… _squeeze_ him. Silly as it might have been, her muscles down there were apparently strong enough to do the trick.

She could feel his body freeze up as he became aware of what he was doing, though maybe not still who he was doing it to yet. "Thugboy…um…not that I'm complaining…but…you know I'm not Emp, right?" She whispered, trying to keep some maintain some levity to the situation and at least make it seem like a casual mistake that was no big deal and not the fact that she had her best friend's boyfriend's dick currently in her pussy….while said best friend was sleeping right in front of them…

"Fuck!" Thugboy harshly whispered, finally realizing the situation they were in and immediately checking to make sure that Emp was still asleep. "I'm so sorry!..."

Ninjette looked back, with a smirk. "It's okay…not like you're hurting me or anything…you might want to pull out though…before I stop caring…"

Thugboy smirked back slightly as he got her meaning before immediately frowning when he realized how bad that would be in the long term. The initial reaction didn't escape Ninjette's attention, nor did the throb she felt from his member. She blushed and turned away, as she felt Thugboy's hand on her hips. He only used it as leverage to pull himself out. That didn't stop her from enjoying it though.

Ninjette's eyes immediately bulged and before she knew what was happening, she let out a sharp, loud moan, quickly covering her mouth. Both her and Thugboy froze. Emp moaned a little but seemed to be unaffected by the noise, allowing the two to relax again. "I'm so sorry!" Ninjette whispered. This was _not_ like her. She could have the biggest orgasm on the planet and not make a sound. Now she could barely take one thrust, and Thugboy was at least still halfway inside of her. It felt like more. So…so much more… Ninjette had to bite back another moan.

"I'll go slow…" Thugboy suggested, seeing Ninjette moan her approval. He then pulled out very, very slowly, and then stopped, obviously testing the waters. Ninjette let out a slightly loud puff of air, but other than that, she remained silent. So he did it again. Inching out of her very slowly and then stopping, and then inching out again. Ninjette looked back at him. His eyes locked onto hers as well. They both knew that the way he was doing it, while it wasn't technically thrusting, it was in the ballpark. But they also knew they had a legitimate reason of doing it this way, which eased the guilt ever so slightly. Especially when they could see how much they were both enjoying the situation.

Ninjette turned to look forward again, closing her eyes. Just like when Thugboy had been initially poking her, she let her imagination take the wheel. This was the closest the two would ever get to fucking. This was it. So damned or not, she was going to etch every bit of this into her memory. Her hips wanted to move so bad. Every time he would slide out by the tiniest bit and stop, she just wanted to yell at the top of her lungs for him to fuck her. And since that was obviously out of the question, her body was screaming at her to at the very least touch herself. She wanted to touch her breasts, her clit, _anything_. That or have Thugboy do it. The thought of him touching her like that…of him not just pulling out but pushing back in…of him fucking her harder and harder, it was making her pant a little louder. She wondered if Thugboy was having the same thoughts. Sure, she could feel his cock pulsing inside of her every now and then, but was he just as conflicted about it?

And then it happened. It was completely involuntary, but Ninjette's body just shuddered in pleasure. Nowhere near an orgasm but it was enough that the phrase 'one step forward, two steps back', came to mind. The shudder had been so violent, it not only undid all the progress Thugboy had made, but in one motion, he was even deeper than he'd originally been in the first place. In fact, he couldn't have been any deeper in the ninja if he tried.

"I'm sorry!" Ninjette gasped, suddenly feeling Thugboy's hands cover her mouth. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head again. That might as well have been another thrust and it was so _hard_. It was literally taking everything in her to not grind into him. And while his hand over her mouth might be muffling any noise she might have made, it was also turning her on even more. She liked him being forceful with her like that way more than she should have.

"It's okay…it was an accident…right?" Thugboy's question obviously wasn't rhetorical. Of course, he hadn't removed his hand from her mouth, so she could only answer by nodding, and then letting out a small moan as Thugboy's cock throbbed again. She could sense his frustration. They both knew what their bodies wanted them to do, but luckily they could still listen to their minds for the time being. And their minds were telling them that they needed to put an end to this now before they lost the little resolve they had left, which was barely hanging on by a strand.

Thugboy started pulling out again, a little faster this time. He still stopped after each little pull, but each pull was significantly longer than the previous attempt. It was driving Ninjette off the wall. Her focus was entirely on not making a sound. She put her own hands over Thugboy's, muffling her voice even more.

Pull…pull…pull…

Ninjette forced her body to obey her will. No matter how horny this was making her or how much she wanted to move, she stayed completely still, with the exception of the occasional shudder. These weren't enough to cause her body to jerk, but just a reminder of how good Thugboy was making her feel. She just kept her eyes closed and breathed deeply.

Pull…pull…pull…

She was pretty sure that it was just the head of his cock now. It was almost over, and once again her body protested, giving Thugboy another squeeze, like she wanted to pull him back inside of her. Thugboy paused again and she could feel his breath on her ear as he exhaled deeply. Ninjette felt him shift his weight slightly and could tell that he was looking over her to Emp, who was still sleeping soundly. She assumed he just needed a reminder of why he couldn't thrust. The two thrusts they had were both technically accidental, and it really needed to stay that way. Or at least she hoped that's why he was looking at Emp.

In fact, Ninjette prayed to any god that would listen that that was the reason he was looking at her. Because if he actually asked Ninjette if she had a ninja skill that would ensure that Emp stayed asleep, she'd do it. She knew she would. And then she'd fuck Thugboy's brains out. And then she'd do it again. And then she'd just keep fucking him until they passed out from exhaustion and then she'd wake up and fuck him some more. They would just fuck and fuck and fuck and fuck because the moment they stopped fucking, they would have to face what they did and that would destroy all three of them. She _really_ hoped he wouldn't ask her that question. But her more selfish side wanted to just do the damn skill now and get it over with before he pulled out completely and she lost her shot.

And sooner than both of them wanted, Thugboy's cock finally slid mercifully out of its previous encasement. They were both panting softly in both relief and frustration. Ninjette could still feel Thugboy's cock throbbing between her legs. It was throbbing so hard that it was forcing its way between her thighs, which were, to be honest, quite soaked. She heard Thugboy let out a soft moan as her thighs involuntarily squeezed his dick. Ninjette turned her head to face him again, giving him a slight glare. If he was even _thinking_ about thrusting into her thighs, that was _not_ happening. If she was going to have to deal with the guilt of getting him off then it was going to be fucking _inside_ of her, dammit!

Thugboy's expression at the glare, showed that while the thought might have crossed his mind, his dick being there was still an accident, and he pulled it free once more, apologizing again before immediately darting out of the bed. She could have sworn she heard him mutter, "I knew this was a bad fucking idea." As he bee lined to the bathroom.

That was all Ninjette could take. The thread was broken. She _needed_ to cum, and she needed to cum bad. One hand rested on her breast while the other went to work on her eager pussy. She knew it wasn't going to take long. That was when she heard it. Turning her head to the side, she could see that Thugboy had been in such a rush that he hadn't completely closed the bathroom door. She could see him. At least as much of him that the crack allowed. And from what she could see, he was doing the exact same thing that she was. That only turned her on more, as her fingers circled her clit. Her voice remained quiet and her body remained still, allowing Emp to sleep in peace while she desperately sought a release. When she looked again, she saw that Thugboy had acknowledged the crack and could at least see what she was doing to a point, even if he couldn't see it all.

Their eyes stayed locked on each other as they pleasured themselves. The idea that Thugboy was jerking his huge cock and thinking of her was driving her over the edge. She could feel it coming, and she could tell from Thugboy's eyes that he was close as well. They were going to cum together. This was wrong too, but at least for the moment, it felt justified. They weren't fucking…they were just thinking about it…really hard.

"Mmmmm…" Empowered moaned lazily, throwing her arm over Ninjette. "Morning…"

The ninja's hand immediately darted out of her panties and looked to her best friend, who had a serene smile on her face as she moved over and pressed her lips against Ninjette's.

"Oh GOD!" Ninjette heard Thugboy moan from the bathroom. At least one of them got to cum. It would have been hilarious if it wasn't at her expense.

Hearing Thugboy's voice from farther away than she'd expected made Emp actually open her eyes and see who she was kissing. "Oh!" A blush immediately colored her face as she pulled away, confused at first but then having the recognition hit her sleep addled mind. "Sorry, 'Jette…"

"S'okay…" Ninjette flashed Emp a smile. Frustrated and unfulfilled, she may be, but it was worth it to know that her and this wonderful, silly woman were still friends.

Empowered looked over Ninjette's shoulder to see that Thugboy wasn't in the bed anymore and frowned.

"He's in the bathroom." Ninjette explained. "Don't worry, he stayed with me all night."

Emp smiled. "Good. Did it help?"

"Absolutely." She replied, returning the smile.

"I'm glad." Emp stretched, with a groan, her attention now to the stuffed monkey between them. "And Mellow Mr. Monkey helped too?"

Ninjette was barely able to stop herself from giving a scoffing laugh and instead just kept smiling. "He was amazing."

"There you are!" Emp's eye lit up as she saw Thugboy. "Get back in here."

"Yeah, Thugboy." Ninjette glanced back over her shoulder. "Get back in here."

Thugboy's expression showed Ninjette that he didn't appreciate the pun, even though he did as she asked, getting back into the bed. He must have still been glaring at Ninjette because Emp picked up on it this time. "Did I miss something?" Emp sleepily asked, wiping her eyes.

"Nothing!" Both Ninjette and Thugboy said in unison.

"Nothing at all…" Thugboy finished.


End file.
